This invention relates generally to the field of pneumatic tools, pneumatic lines, and the like. And more particularly to a pneumatic tool and line accessory for retaining an air line to an air tool, or an air line to an air compressor outlet fitting etc., and securing an air line to a ladder, a scaffold, and the like. Also, for preventing accidental injury to workers. "LINE TAMER SYSTEM" is an easy-to-use accessory, for air tools, air lines and the like. "LINE TAMER SYSTEM" takes all tension of a trailing air line off the worker, making the air line more manageable.